


Take My Hand, Take My Life

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Nolan, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Protective Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Nolan's been working undercover trying to get information of a group of hunters that have set up near Beacon Hills. It's going well, until a hunting party returns back to the compound with Scott. Now Nolan has to worry about keeping his cover, while also doing what he can to keep Scott safe.





	Take My Hand, Take My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> For John, who wanted "Forced to watch" for Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> Title comes from [Take It Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zntsH1ceN5I) by The Used, but has no real connection the fic past that.

Getting back in with the hunters had been Nolan’s idea. He’d wanted a way to make things up to the pack, and infiltrating the group that’s been setting themselves up near Beacon Hills seemed like a good way to do it. He’d get involved, get them to trust them, and then he’d sneak information back to the pack.

He’s just not counting on a hunting party coming back with a prisoner. Nolan has no idea who it could be. Though he feels fear gnawing at him, worried that it’s one of the pack. The hunters all seem excited though, talking about the big haul that’s being brought in. It doesn’t make Nolan any less worried.

Nolan stays still as they bring the werewolf in. There’s a bag over his head, but Nolan swears he knows that form. The muscles and the tan skin and the tattoo. He still tries to hope it’s someone else.

Then the mask comes off, and whatever hope he had disappears. The werewolf the hunters caught is Scott.

Nolan does his best to look unaffected. He’s still undercover. They can’t know that he actually cares.

Scott meets his gaze, and Nolan tries not to flinch at the anger there. “I should have known you weren’t on our side.”

Nolan shrugs, “I could never be on the side of monsters.”

Nolan knows the hunters don’t catch his real meaning, but he hopes Scott does.

The head hunter, Jake, slings his arm across Nolan’s shoulder with a laugh. “That’s my boy.”

The contact and praise makes Nolan’s skin scrawl. But he forces a smile onto his face. “What are we going to do with him?”

“We’re going to have a little fun,” one of the other hunters named Max says.

“After lunch,” Jake says. “Come on. I’m starving.”

Nolan follows them out of the room, but offers to stay behind while they go get food. No one seems suspicious. They just thank him and head for the door.

Nolan waits until he’s sure the hunters are away from the compound before sneaking back in to see Scott. They’re so confident in the fact that he’s not going anywhere, that they’ve left him alone unguarded, with only Nolan here. That’s their mistake.

Nolan rushes over to Scott, running his hands over his face and down his chest, “Scott I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Scott mumbles. He lifts his eyes to meet Nolan’s. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Like hell I shouldn't,” Nolan hisses. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“No.”

“What? What do you mean no?”

“I mean you can’t Nolan,” Scott says. “They’ll know it was you.”

“And you think I give a damn?” Nolan asks him. “Your life is more important than my cover.”

“No,” Scott says again, voice firm.

“If I don’t do this, they’ll kill you.”

“And if you do this, they’ll kill _you_ ,” Scott tells him. He gives him a sad smile. “It’s okay, Nolan. The pack will find us. I have to believe that. We just have to hold out.”

“Scott you can’t expect me to just sit back and watch as they hurt you,” Nolan says, his voice breaking.

“I’m sorry, Nols. But you have to.”

Nolan ducks his head, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. “Scott…”

“Hey,” Scott says quietly. “Come here.”

Nolan doesn’t have to ask what Scott wants. He knows him well enough by now. He leans down and kisses Scott softly. “I won’t let them kill you,” Nolan says, his voice firm.

Scott turns his head and kisses Nolan’s palm, “I know. Now you should go before they come back. They can’t catch you in here.”

Nolan nods. He kisses him again, longer this time.

Walking out of that room, knowing the fate that awaits Scott, is one of the hardest things he’ll ever have to do. He just has to trust Scott knows what he’s doing.

* * *

 

Nolan’s sitting with his feet up on one of the desks in the main room when the hunters get back. They’re laughing and talking amongst themselves, and it makes Nolan angry.

Jake tosses a bag down on Nolan’s lap, “Got you a burger. Better eat it while it’s still a little warm.”

Nolan doesn’t tell him he doesn’t have the stomach for it. That would hardly go over well. So he pulls the burger from the bag and takes a bite. He hardly tastes it, which he supposes is a good thing. It’ll make it easier to get down.

His eyes drift to his watch and he suppresses a sigh. He’d called Argent from one of his burner phones and left a message about what was going on and where they are. Scott might trust them to find them both, but Nolan had to give it a little push.

“Hurry up and eat,” Max says. “Then you can join us.”

“With what?” Nolan asks.

Jake smirks, “Having fun with our new pet, of course.”

Nolan somehow manages to keep his face blank. He takes a bite of his burger for something to do, and nods. The others disappear from the room, and Nolan takes a few deep, calming breaths.

He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to do this. How he’s supposed to stand back and watch the man he loves be tortured. It’s not fair of Scott to ask that of him.

Nolan stays above the other, watching from the stairs as Max and Jake taunt Scott. They throw punches and beat him with their batons. The kind that law enforcement uses, because they see themselves as some sort of heroes.

The whole time, Nolan’s fists are clenched at his sides. He doesn’t look away. He knows he can’t.

Scott remains silent through it all, just taking the beatings. If anything gives Nolan strength, it’s that. Scott’s not going to let them break him.

“This isn’t fun anymore,” Max says, glancing over at Jake and Nolan. They’re the only three left in the room. The other hunters have disappeared. “We need something new.”

“Any ideas?” Jake asks him.

Nolan doesn’t like the look in Max’s eyes, “Yeah. I have one.”

Max draws his gun, pointing it right at Scott’s head. The safety is released and Nolan moves forward instinctively. He can’t do this. He can’t watch as they kill Scott. He doesn’t care what Scott says. Keeping his cover is not more important than Scott’s life.

He barely makes it a few feet before a gun is firing. A scream fills the air, but it’s not his own. It’s Scott’s. He’s staring at Nolan with wide eyes and struggling against his chains. For a moment, Nolan doesn’t understand. Until the pain hits him, and he gets it. He looks down at his chest, to see blood coating his shirt.

“You think we didn’t know,” Jake says. He steps behind Nolan and pushes him to his knees on the floor. “Maybe you fooled us in the beginning, but not once we brought the alpha in. You really couldn’t hide it, Nolan. I _saw_ you. In here with him. Kissing him. It wasn’t hard to put it together after that.” He sighs, and Nolan feels the cool metal of a gun being placed against the back of his head.

Nolan’s eyes lift to meet Scotts. He’s still struggling against his chains, as tears run down his cheeks. “What are you going to do with him?” Nolan whispers.

Max laughs, “Oh him? We’ll let him go. After he watches you die, of course.”

“No,” Scott says. “Please. Just kill me. Let him go.”

“Oh he’s already dying,” Jake says. “He’s lost a lot of blood already.” The gun moves to Nolan’s cheek. “You’re looking a little pale there, Nolan. I don’t even need to shoot you again. Watching you bleed out, knowing there’s nothing he can do to save you, is probably more effective anyway.”

Nolan ignores him. He only has eyes for Scott. He can tell Jake’s right. He has already lost too much blood. He’s not making it out of his. But Scott can. “Scott…”

Scott shakes his head, “Don’t. Don’t say goodbye.”

Gunfire sounds from outside the door, followed by screams. Jake and Max both turn their attention towards it. “What the hell?” Max says.

Scott smirks, “Back up’s here.”

The gun drops from Nolan’s head, and then there are hurried footsteps, followed by a door slamming. Nolan gets unsteadily to his feet and moves towards Scott. “I don’t have the keys,” he mumbles.

“It’s okay.”

Nolan rests his head on Scott’s shoulder. He barely has the energy to stand right now, “I’m tired.”

“You need to keep your eyes open,” Scott tells him. “Just stay awake. Okay? Nolan?”

His eyes lift to meet Scott’s, and he can see the fear there. He gives him a weak smile. “I love you.”

Scott’s answering smile is pained, “I love you, too. Now stay with me.”

Nolan wants to tell him he will. But he’s so tired. He closes his eyes, and his world tilts. He can hear Scott shouting his name, and then for help. There are footsteps, and strong arms wrapping around him, but it all seems so far away. He feels a sudden flare of pain in his arm, before he drifts off.

* * *

 

Nolan admits that he’s not expecting to open his eyes again. At least not to the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains of his bedroom. There’s a weight on his chest that feels all too familiar. He smiles, and brings a hand up to brush through Scott’s hair.

Scott stirs, and lifts his head. Nolan can see relief there as he sits up, but also worry.

“I’m not still dying, am I?” Nolan asks.

“No,” Scott says. “You’re not dying. Thank god.”

“Then why do you look so worried?”

Scott rubs the back of his neck, and averts his eyes.

Nolan frowns, and reaches out to touch his arm, “Scott?”

“You were dying, Nolan. We didn’t think you’d make it to the hospital. I just… I reacted. I couldn’t lose you.”

It doesn’t take long for Nolan to catch on to what he’s saying. He remembers the flare of pain in his arm, and looks down. There’s nothing there. “It took then.”

“Yeah.”

Nolan takes a deep breath and nods, “Okay.”

“Okay? You’re not mad?”

“You saved my life,” Nolan says. His eyes lift to meet Scott’s, and he smiles softly.

“But I took the choice away from you,” Scott says, looking put out. “You never wanted this before, and I just… I didn’t even give you the option.”

Nolan sighs and opens his arms, “Come here.” Scott hesitates for a moment, before laying down and fitting himself around Nolan. Nolan’s arms wrap around his shoulders, and he places a kiss to the top of Scott’s head. “I was dying, and you saved me. I could never be mad at you for that. And sure, I never asked for the bite before, but that doesn’t mean I never thought about what it would be like to be a werewolf.”

“Really? You never said anything.”

“I know. But I’m telling you now. So you know it’s okay and you can stop looking like the world is ending.”

“I thought it was,” Scott says quietly. “You were laying there, so still. I was afraid I wasn’t going to get to you in time. By the time I did…” Scott takes a deep breath and moves his head. He’s resting it over his heart, Nolan realizes.

“You saved me,” Nolan says. He runs a hand through Scott’s hair and closes his eyes.

“I’ll always save you,” Scott tells him.

Nolan smiles, “Yeah. And I’ll always save you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
